


The Kings

by Ryanthemadking (PieFeathers)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Heist, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/Ryanthemadking
Summary: One shot ficlets from tumblr prompts for Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/RVB/Etc





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for Linkndocs on tumblr  
> (Request for Team Crazy Mad)  
> Send a prompt to actualcas.tumblr.com

The building was quiet, it was well after hours and all the employees had gone home. The lights of the city shone through the massive glass windows that lined the side of the skyscraper. The only sound that could be heard was a soft rattling in the air vents above the hall that led to a single office. The rattling grew louder until it stopped just around the corner from the said office.

Michael dropped down first, landing gracefully on his feet, holding his hands out in front of him to ease his fall. He looked up to see only one other person looking down at him, familiar skull makeup painted on his face. He motioned with his hand for Ryan to drop the empty bag down. He did so and it landed at Michael’s feet with a light thump. Michael grabbed it without looking back up to Ryan.

As soon as Michael had moved further along the hallway Ryan dropped down behind him. They had learned of a quick job a few hours earlier and had no time to get the others in on it. It always took them forever for the others to get together. Geoff would be busy basking in his money, Jackie working her day job. Ryan had wanted to bring Gavin along but Michael and Ryan decided that the job was too unpredictable for the Brit who already had Immigration on his ass. They didn’t even bother checking in with Jeremy, he was probably out rescuing kittens or some shit as Michael had put it.

So there they were, two of them in the biggest CEO building in Los Santos. There wasn’t much security, it wasn’t a big job anyways. They figured they would split it fifty-fifty. It wasn’t like they were pulling of a big heist, this was easily a one person job so two people would be a breeze.

Ryan moved past Michael without a word. He peeked around the corner and he nodded to Michael. The way was clear, no guards to be found. Michael hit Ryan’s arm as he passed letting him know that he needed to fall behind and watch his back. Ryan looked behind them, his hand on his sidearm as Michael entered a virus into the electronic lock to the glass doors.

Michael couldn’t boast that the virus was his own invention, it was created by Gavin. He really wasn’t as dumb as he seemed. He had to be smart for their line of work anyways, if you didn’t have the brawn you needed the brains, and Gavin most obviously didn’t have the brawn.

Once the locks disengaged with a click Michael was in, moving like a ghost. He didn’t have much time to get where he needed. The alarm would kick in after a few minutes of the lock being broken, but it was enough time to get in and out. That was the plan, in and out with minimal protection as guns would just slow them down.

Other than the light coming in from the city the only other source was a large illuminated fish tank. Michael passed it slowly, staring in at the contents. Exotic salt water fish swam around undisturbed by the intruders. He scowled at them and continued on his way to where he knew the safe was hidden away.

Michael hadn’t really questioned Ryan’s source, he just went with his gut knowing despite Ryan’s reputation he wouldn’t fuck him over. When their rag tag team of misfits joined together he had been wary of the man, he had heard enough stories of Ryan’s handy work to know that he didn’t want the crazed man as an enemy.

Geoff trusted him for some reason, and then Gavin seemed to start following Ryan’s every move. Before it really had just been Gavin and Michael, the pair were inseparable. Michael had to admit he was jealous because of this, Gavin had been his best friend until Ryan strolled in and Gavin made friends with him.

Eventually however Michael finally grew to like Ryan, and saw him as what he was; an invaluable member of their team. He had skills that were unsurpassed by any of the others. He just fit naturally into their group, each person had their own position and he filled a part they didn’t realize they had been missing.

Geoff was the leader, he was a natural born leader and could easily talk his way out of any situation. He also along with Jackie was the perfect get away driver. Jackie made sure they had the supplies they needed, always having their backs when in need. Gavin was the smart one, he dealt with the logistics of the heists and the statistics. Jeremy was the brawn. If they got in a tight spot he was trained in many different martial arts and could take down opposition without need of deadly force.

Michael was the quick witted one, he was in and out faster than anyone else. He wasn’t very good with weapons or driving but his timing and precision was perfect. He often got them into tight spots however with his quick temper and foul mouth. This is where Ryan fit in.

Ryan was originally a hired gun. Anyone needed the dirty deed done he was there for the right price. On the outside it appeared that he didn’t feel bad for what he did, even almost as if it brought him great joy. In reality it did, he was a first class sadist and he took pride in the traps he set up. That was his thing. Hunting and trapping his prey.

For this Michael had to give him applause. He knew what he was doing and how to get it done. And Michael would trust Ryan with his life because if it was one thing that Ryan was, it was loyal to his friends. That was all Michael needed to know in order to trust Ryan with getting random jobs at the middle of the night.

Michael found the safe and had already cracked it open within seconds thanks to the provided code from Ryan’s “friend”. He looked behind him when he heard what sounded like someone getting off the elevator down the hall and he saw Ryan slink off into the shadows. Michael turned back to the stacks of cash in the safe, grabbing and stacking them in the bag as fast as he could.

He was finished and closing the safe within seconds and as soon as he stood up he was face to face with a very confused late night employee.

“You shouldn’t be here...” Michael said his eyes widening. He had been informed that all employees had gone home by nine. His eyes darted to the clock on the wall, lit by the fish tank. Ten past midnight.

“You shouldn’t be here either...I’m calling security.” The man said turning his back and running into Ryan who had stepped out.

“Hey...is that a salt water tank?” Ryan asked much to the confusion of the employee and Michael.

As soon as the man turned to look at the tank that was next to him Ryan had him in a choke hold and was forcing his head down into the tank. Michael let out a small whoop and laughed as he ran past the struggling pair.

“You got him?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you on the bike.” Ryan said, careful not to get water on his jacket.

“Alright, don’t fuck him up too bad.” Michael said with a wave of his hand before running out the office and to the stairs.

A minute after Michael burst out of the fire exit door to the waiting motorcycle Ryan came out, running like he was on fire. Michael flashed him a confused look and Ryan ran past him. His makeup was rubbing off in places and Michael could see clean skin in places, obviously from the water.

“We need to go now!” Ryan said straddling the front part of the motorcycle seat.

Michael didn’t need anymore encouragement and after throwing the bag of money onto his back he hopped on behind Ryan. They sped off from the building just as alarms began to ring out. Michael turned back to look at the building but it was disappearing quickly as Ryan weaved through traffic to get onto the freeway.

He knew that they would get shit about this from Geoff when he found out, but in the end it had been successful and that’s all that mattered. They both survived although he couldn’t say the same for the employee, he hoped Ryan had just waterboarded him a little not drowned him. Michael figured he would ask Ryan about it later when they were safely in their safe house counting their money.


End file.
